Semiconductors are widely used in integrated circuits for electronic applications, including radios and televisions. Such integrated circuits typically use multiple transistors fabricated in single crystal silicon. Many integrated circuits now contain multiple levels of metallization for interconnections. Semi-conductor devices are being scaled in the horizontal dimension to reduce wafer cost by obtaining more chips per wafer or by increasing circuit complexity, getting more transistors per chip.